Molly's Special Special
Molly's Special Special is the third episode of the ninth season. Plot Molly is dismayed that Emily laughed at her for having the job of pulling "empties", so Thomas vows to help her make her trucks look important. Thomas has some tarpaulins put on Molly's empty trucks to create the illusion of covering an important load and is satisfied, but he later rashly tells Gordon that Molly's special will be more important than the Express, and thinks of another idea. He borrows some lights from Maithwaite and has them put on the trucks. The two later show them off to the others, but a gust of wind blows a tarpaulin off and the secret is revealed. Molly, humiliated, steams off, but when news of a special delivery of coal for the engines comes, Molly sees her chance and she and Thomas collect trucks of coal. The two go off to get more trucks, stopping only to tease Gordon, who was stopped at a crossing to let them pass. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Molly * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * Knapford * Abbey * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Peel * Knapford Yards * Bluff's Cove Junction (deleted scene) Trivia * In Norway this episode is called "Molly's Important Special". The German title is "Molly's Special Trip". In Japan it is titled "Special Luggage Molly". In Poland it is titled "Special Task Molly". In Romania it is called "Molly the Special". In Gaelic it is called "Molly's Special Load". In Sweden this episode is called "Molly's Special Cargo". It is called "Molly's Special Delivery" in Hungarian. Goofs * In a picture where Thomas finds the tarps, the Flour Mill building is not there. * Brakevans should have been added to Molly, Thomas, and Percy's trains. * Gordon should have had the right of way, not Molly. * Before Molly runs away, Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed. * When Molly and Thomas arrived at the Coaling Plant, a mechanism can be seen on the under carrige of the last truck Thomas was pushing. * Why would Emily make fun of Molly for pulling empty trucks? Many engines have pulled empty trucks before and were never teased about it. Gallery File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialtitlecard.png|Title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial1.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial2.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial3.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial4.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial6.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial7.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial8.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial9.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial10.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial11.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial12.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial13.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial14.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial15.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial17.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial18.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial19.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial20.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial21.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial22.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial23.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial24.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial25.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial26.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial27.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial28.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial29.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial30.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial31.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial32.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial33.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial34.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial35.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial36.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial37.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial38.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial39.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial40.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial41.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial42.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial43.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial44.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial45.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial46.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial47.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial48.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial49.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial50.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial51.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial52.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial53.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial54.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial55.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial56.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial57.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial58.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial59.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial60.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial61.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial62.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial63.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial64.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial65.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial66.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial67.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial68.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial69.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial70.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial71.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial72.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial73.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial74.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial75.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial76.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial1.PNG|Deleted Scene File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial2.PNG|Thomas finds the tarps File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial3.PNG File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial4.jpg|Thomas and Molly collecting more trucks File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.PNG Episode File:Molly's Special Special - British Narration|UK narration File:Molly's Special Special - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes